1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for determining a specific positioning area, to which the terminal belongs, out of two or more positioning areas, to which different positioning methods are assigned, and performing position measurement by the terminal according to the positioning method which is assigned to the specific positioning area.
2. Description of the Related Art
A position based service is a service of identifying a position of a terminal and providing differentiated services by considering the identified position.
This position based service can be realized by enabling a service client, which operates in the background of the terminal in a form of a program or an application, to measure the position of the terminal at a preset period or when necessary, and report the measured position to a subject of the service.
By the way, in the position based service, it can happen that the position of the terminal is requested too frequently, and, in this case, the service client is entitled to measure the position of the terminal whenever the request is received, which aggravates a problem of accelerating the battery consumption speed of the terminal.